


Safe Place

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: Diez minutos después de que termine el té, Stiles está profundamente dormido en el sofá, con el rostro medio enterrado en una almohada.Derek llama al sheriff para hacerle saber."No creo que deba despertarlo", dice, manteniendo la voz baja."No", dice el sheriff. "No, no lo despiertes, él no tiene... ¿está a salvo allí, contigo?"Parece que ya sabe la respuesta, sólo quiere oírlo en voz alta. "-Sí, señor" -dijo Derek-.





	Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877323) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



Esa primera noche, no pasa nada.

Derek deja que Stiles entre en el loft, lo pone en el sofá, le hace té. Stiles bebe la taza entera, dedos flexionando y sacudiendo entre sorbos, abriendo su boca para decir algo antes de cerrarla otra vez. Está bien con Derek. Está más que feliz de dejar que el silencio se interponga entre ellos.

Diez minutos después de que termine el té, Stiles está profundamente dormido en el sofá, con el rostro medio enterrado en una almohada.

Derek llama al sheriff para hacerle saber.

"No creo que deba despertarlo", dice, manteniendo la voz baja.

"No", dice el sheriff. "No, no lo despiertes, él no tiene... ¿está a salvo allí, contigo?"

Parece que ya sabe la respuesta, sólo quiere oírlo en voz alta. "-Sí, señor" -dijo Derek-.

"Bueno." Hay una pausa. "-Gracias por llamar, Derek."

Derek cuelga y tira una manta sobre Stiles y se sienta en el sillón, con la intención de leer un poco antes de acostarse.

Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, la luz del sol se derrama a través de las ventanas y Stiles se ha ido. Una taza de café este sobre la mesa, actuando como un pisapapeles a un minúsculo trozo de papel.

Dice "gracias" con la escritura de Stiles.

**

Se convierte en una cosa, Stiles viniendo al loft. Derek sabe que dijo que las puertas estaban siempre abiertas, pero sinceramente pensó que Stiles sólo se presentaría de vez en cuando. Tal vez después de tener pesadillas, o algo así.

Pero no.

Stiles comienza a venir después de la escuela, hace su tarea en el sofá de Derek y en la mesa de café. Otras veces tiene solicitudes de universidades extendidas, tamborileando nerviosamente sobre la mesa con su pluma y dedos, mordiéndose los labios mientras sus ojos se mueven sobre las páginas. Nunca tan tranquilo como lo fue esa primera noche, despotricando acerca de los profesores y las asignaciones y los requisitos de aplicación, quejándose de los ensayos que se supone que tiene que escribir y las tasas de solicitud.

Nada de eso es tan vulnerable como la noche en el vestuario, pero está bien. Derek le da la bienvenida a las divagaciones, la forma en que llena los espacios vacíos del loft y hace que la habitación parezca más brillante. No suele tener que responder más allá de los gruñidos y el ocasional "mm-hmm" de acuerdo. Es... amigable, si tuviera que elegir una palabra: Stiles hablando, Derek asintiendo con la cabeza o resoplando en burla. A él le gusta.

A veces Derek prepara la cena, algo que no ha hecho realmente desde que él y Laura estaban compartiendo ese pequeño apartamento de mierda en Nueva York. Hace pad tailandés, curry amarillo, lasaña, pollo salteado, rollos de col - recetas que no ha hecho en años. Se siente como volver a montar en bicicleta; está oxidado, pero el conocimiento nunca lo dejó y sus primeros intentos no son malos.

Stiles gime por encima de la comida, echando ansiosamente su tarea para dar espacio a Derek en el sofá y la mesa de café. Comen juntos y ven la televisión, y es cómodo. Derek no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, la sencillez de compartir una comida con otra persona.

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería que fuera con Stiles.

Stiles no se queda a dormir después de esa primera noche. A veces duerme una siesta, una pierna colgando del sofá y su camisa se sube lo suficiente para revelar un pedazo pálido de piel, pero siempre se despierta a tiempo para volver a su casa. Derek no está muy seguro de qué hacer con eso. Pero Stiles tiene mejor color en su rostro y los círculos bajo sus ojos no son tan oscuros, por lo que Derek contará eso como una victoria por ahora.

E incluso cuando Stiles no está allí, el loft no se siente tan grande y solitario como lo hizo una vez.

**

Son las dos de la madrugada cuando Derek se despierta por los golpes en la puerta del loft. La lluvia golpea un patrón constante contra las ventanas, y Derek confunde los golpes por los truenos al principio. Es sólo cuando sucede de nuevo que se da cuenta de lo que es.

Está en alerta cuando contesta la puerta. Stiles está en el otro lado, los hombros encorvados, la ropa goteando un charco en el suelo de afuera. Está temblando y huele a frío y miedo.

Derek maldice y lo lleva al interior, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "-Estás empapado."

"Está lloviendo." Stiles suena como que está tratando de ser sarcástico, pero sus dientes están castañeando y las palabras no tienen mucho mordida.

Derek agarra sus dedos; están heladas. "Baño", ordena. "Sal de esas ropas, toma una ducha caliente, las toallas están por encima del inodoro, te traeré algo que vestir".

Para su sorpresa, Stiles se desprende de sus zapatos y se arrastra obedientemente al baño sin una sola palabra de protesta.

Derek tiene una docena de preguntas, pero pueden esperar. Él saca una camisa gastada y un par de pantalones de sudadera fuera de su closet y, después de un pensamiento, un par de calcetines gruesos también. La ducha ya está funcionando en el baño, así que Derek pone la ropa al lado de la puerta y va a poner la tetera. Cierra los ojos y escucha: los golpecitos de la lluvia, la ducha, el chirrido de la tetera. Si se concentra, piensa que puede oír los latidos del corazón de Stiles bajo el resto. Pero eso puede ser sólo una ilusión.

El té está listo cuando Stiles se mete en la cocina, con la ropa de Derek, el cabello aún húmedo de la ducha. Él se sienta en la mesa de la cocina y envuelve sus manos alrededor de la taza de té, pero no hace un movimiento para beber.

"Papá está en el trabajo", dice en voz baja, con los ojos puestos en su té. "Roscoe se rompió al final de tu calle, así que caminé los últimos dos bloques."

Derek se sienta en la mesa a su lado con su propia taza. "¿Qué pasó?"

Stiles se encoge de hombros. "Solo. Tú sabes. Una pesadilla horrible, desperté gritando, lo de siempre... Y yo..." -Se calla, golpea sus dedos contra la taza.

"-No querías estar solo". Derek conoce bien el sentimiento.

Stiles sonríe, pero Derek puede verlo por la máscara que es. "Sí. Y tú... entiendes."

De la forma en que nadie lo hace, Derek no dice nada al final de la frase.

Quiere acercarse, quiere tocar a Stiles para recordarle que no está solo, pero Stiles todavía está encorvado, como que no es lo que quiere ahora mismo, como si quisiera mantener sus paredes. Derek sostiene su taza un poco más apretada en su lugar. "Yo solía ir a Laura."

Stiles lo mira, con ojos dorados embrujados. "¿Oh si?"

Derek asiente con la cabeza. "Me metía a la cama con ella después de las pesadillas, después de los malos días, cada vez que no podía dormir. Traté de no hacerlo al principio, pero..." Él siente la triste sonrisa que se contrae en sus labios. "No quería estar solo."

"¿Qué haces ahora?" Stiles pregunta suavemente.

Derek toma un sorbo de su té. "Duerme como una mierda."

Stiles se ríe y sacude la cabeza. "-Sí, dormir como una mierda parece estar a la orden del día."

Se callan, el sonido constante de la lluvia llena el loft.

"-¿Por qué no te has quedado?" -pregunta Derek.

Espera que Stiles desvíe, niegue, que pregunte de qué habla Derek, pero aparentemente las dos y media de la mañana es demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde para sus métodos habituales.

"Lo hace demasiado real", dice Stiles en su taza de té. "Me siento seguro aquí, me siento seguro contigo, más seguro que en mi casa, y eso es..." Él sacude la cabeza otra vez. "Si me quedo aquí todo el tiempo... Lo hace demasiado real, lo roto que estoy."

La tranquila vulnerabilidad retuerce el corazón de Derek, le recuerda dolorosamente la forma en que Stiles se aferraba a él y lloraba, le recuerda aún más dolorosamente a sí mismo. Deja su mirada en su propia taza. "Eres mi lugar seguro, también", admite.

Escucha el asombro de Stiles por el modo en que su corazón late, pero Derek no puede obligarse hacer contacto visual, no todavía. "No sé cuándo sucedió, pero en algún momento... la ira dejó de ser mi ancla". Respira hondo y alza los ojos, conoce a Stiles a muerte, porque esto no se puede decir a una taza de té. "Me siento seguro contigo, me siento humano contigo, yo... confío en ti, tú eres mi ancla".

Stiles lo mira fijamente, con la boca abierta y los ojos dorados como platos. "Yo... pero... tú... yo soy..."

Derek se acerca entonces, apoya su mano sobre la de Stiles. "Los dos estamos un poco arruinados."

Eso parece sacar a Stiles de su aturdimiento. "¿Un poco?"

Derek se encoge de hombros. "No significa que no pueda confiar en ti, o que no puedas ser mi ancla, es..." Respira hondo, tratando de encontrar las palabras. Tú te quedas, vuelves, nadie ha hechos eso por mi desde Laura."

Stiles sigue mirándolo, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar las palabras, pero no pudiera. Él gira su mano para que su palma se presione a la de Derek, así que están tomados de las manos.

Derek sabe que Stiles no puede oír el latido de su corazón, no puede oír cómo se acelera al tocarse, pero de alguna manera parece que sabe lo que hace el gesto de todos modos.

Stiles deja escapar un largo y tembloroso aliento, y aprieta la mano de Derek. "Me encantaría besarte, si te parece bien."

Podría haber golpeado a Derek en el pecho con esa respuesta. Es difícil respirar, difícil pensar. Derek llegó a un acuerdo con sus propios sentimientos hace mucho tiempo; nunca esperó, ni por un momento, que Stiles pudiera corresponderlo.

Frota el pulgar en la mano de Stiles. "Creo que me gustaría."

Los ojos de Stiles se ensanchan de sorpresa por un segundo antes de que su rostro se funda en una sonrisa que cruza las paredes del corazón de Derek. Tal vez si fuera de día, tendría paredes más fuertes, pero aquí en medio de la noche, con tantos secretos ya compartidos, parece que esas paredes ya se han ido.

Tal vez nunca ha tenía paredes que mantuvieran a Stiles alejado. O Stiles se retorció debajo de ellas con tanta rapidez y profundidad que Derek no se dio cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Se pone de pie, tirando de Stiles hacia él, acercándolo a él. Puede oler el té en su aliento, oír el latido de su corazón sobre el sonido de la lluvia, y Derek sólo quiere permanecer en este momento mientras pueda.

"Me he enamorado de ti desde que te enfrentaste al Darach para ayudarme a encontrar a mi papá", susurró Stiles en el espacio entre ellos.

Derek cierra los ojos, toma los brazos de Stiles para mantenerse firme. "Me he enamorado de ti desde que renunciaste a un juego de lacrosse para ayudarme."

Se inclina hacia adelante, sólo un pequeño espacio, y Stiles lo encuentra allí para sellar sus labios.

Es más suave de lo que Derek espera, sólo una suave presión de un beso, pero también se siente como un comienzo, una promesa, un reconocimiento de todo lo que ha sido la construcción entre ellos por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Stiles sabe cómo a la lluvia de afuera y el té caliente y algo incluso más caliente, algo que se encrespa en el estómago de Derek y se instala en su lugar.

Se hunde en él, en el sabor y el olor, y deja caer sus manos en la cintura de Stiles para aferrarse, porque tiene miedo de que se despierte y todo esto sea un sueño, y Stiles desaparecerá en el momento en que abre los ojos.

Entonces Derek siente los dedos largos en su cabello, agarrándolo, igual que la sensación de sus manos sobre las caderas de Stiles. Y justo así, este momento, este beso, se siente como la única cosa real en el mundo.

"-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?" Stiles dice, las palabras son un pincel entre sus labios.

 

"Sí." Derek presiona un beso en la comisura de su boca. "Puedes quedarte siempre."

Él siente, más que ver, la sonrisa de Stiles. "Te tomare la palabra."

Está bien. Es una promesa que Derek no tendrá problemas para mantener.


End file.
